Life of a perfect family
by FallStar3388
Summary: Ok so..hope you enjoy this fanfic me and my friend made definitely T rated XD lol please review for more chapters!
1. Life of a perfect family Chapter 1

**Hi guys I'm Miranda and this is my partner Sophie..**

**Sophie: Hia c: **

**Anyways we hope you don't just read the first chapter and quit this chapter is a bit bad but we promise it gets better I'm uploading 4 chapter tonight before I go to bed and chapter 1 and 4 have over 1,000 words I hope thats okay with you because I cut it at certain points, so please, please, please, give this a chance this is probably going to be over 30 chapters or more I hope but while doing this I will make at least 1 one shot but I want to focus on this 1 story before I focus on anything else to avoid me and Sophie going through pressure to get them all done during chapters 1-2 Sophie was on a 'writers block' which means she wasn't inspired but now we can work together to get this done please check out her Watt-pad IxHuggles c:..but for now please enjoy the journey I'm putting Usagi and Misaki through **

**Sophie: Hope you don't mind we made Usagi ghetto when he is tired XD**

**Me: Explains why I put Humor in it XDDD BTW there is A LOT of smut here XD**

**Sophie: A LOT of smut XD **

A sleepy ghetto Usagi comes out of his office (A/N he is ghetto when tired remember this) with a slam of the door behind him, he walks down stairs to Misaki who was about to start on breakfast and didn't notice the time. As soon as he notice what time it was and a scary Usagi to his left he jumped up worried. Thank god I don't have school today..but I do have to go to work in 4 hours. He thought as he got out of his seat to apologize.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching the time I-"

"It's fine.."

Misaki hung his head down he had been getting the times wrong lately, maybe he wouldn't if Usagi kept his hands to himself at night! Usagi saw this and walked over and patted his head.

"Seriously its fine."

Misaki looked up and smiled a bit not wanting to worry his lover he then pulled him into a hug. He pushed his face into Usagi's chest and mumbles something Usagi couldn't hear.

"I mve ymh"

"Huh?"

"Nothing..."

Misaki blushed

"Nothing at all...I'll go start on breakfast now."

"Misaki...tell me now or I'll drag your ass to the bedroom."

"Woah! What was this that outburst.."

Oh right he's ghetto when he's sleepy..

"Misaki say it."

"No I would rather do something totally embarrassing than say it again!"

"Then say it or I'll send you to buy toys for yourself."

Usagi gave a wide smirk and all Misaki who was shivering and blushing at that comment. _No, stand your ground Misaki don't let him win._

"No way! Thats not happening!"

"Great Now tell me before I send you to a sex store."

"Go ahead its not happening"

Misaki tries to run away but, Usagi had a tight grip on him and he just ended up running in place. Seeing his lover struggle to get free made him smirk a little he pulled him closer to where their faces were only inchs apart.

"You tempted me."

Usagi starts dragging Misaki towards the bedroom while Misaki started to hit Usagi's back.

_**A/N smut ahead you have been warned!**_

"Usagi-san let me go HENTAI!"

"No. Make me weakling."

"Please...I'll...I'll k-kiss you"

"And satisfy me as well."

"What do you want from me? A bj or something?"

"Well since you mention that, yea."

"Ummm...umm..."

"Lol since you aren't protesting, I'll take it that you're ok with giving me a bj."

"I'll think about it but I'm not saying I will!"

Usagi throws Misaki onto his bed and gets out handcuffs.

"W-when did you get those?!"

"I got it 30 minutes ago I spent hours online shopping yesterday to get a good pair that'll hold you down well, but not enough to were to can't move at all.

"So you were going to use them on me now? Hentai!"

Usagi handcuffs Misaki. (This was Sophie's idea here not mine XD)

"Try getting away now. Oh, wait."

Usagi gets out a blindfold and puts it on Misaki. (This one too)

"There."

"A blindfold? I thought you liked looking at my eyes."

"I do. I just wanted to use it. Besides, its better with blindfolds. Get your ass ready, btw."

"No! Let me go!"

Misaki tried to wiggle away

"Bad boy."

Usagi starts to smack Misaki's ass, hard.

"Ow! Stop! Just let me go! I have homework to do! I also have work in 4 hours! We can't do this right now!"

"Silly Misaki, that excuse won't work. Bad Misaki."

Usagi smacks Misaki's ass once again but harder.

"Nng!"

"See? You seem to like it."

Usagi smacks Misaki even harder.

"Ah...haah!"

Misaki bites his lower lip

"Hm…"

Usagi repeatedly smacks Misaki's ass, harder and harder with each smack.

"Nng! Ah..haah! Nyaa!"

"Mind making that last sound again, Mi-chan?" (Mi-chan is also her idea. Sophie: shut up and let them read XD)

Usagi lifted his hand again and smacked Misaki's butt with a lot of force.

"Nng! Nyaa!"

It didn't take long before Usagi noticed the tent in Misaki's pants.

"Looks like someone was enjoying the spanking."

"M-more! More!"

Usagi managed to slip his free hand in the young boy's pants and passed his boxers then started stroking him at a painfully slow pace.

"Nyaa! Faster please!"

"If you insist, princess." (THIS TOO XD kjgfnijrgner)

"P-princess!? Nng!"

Misaki starts blushing furiously

"Would you prefer 'princess' or 'Mi-chan'? You didn't complain when I called you 'Mi-chan'."

"W-would you mind calling me kitten?" (MY IDEA. jkanfinhiehrnergvieg Sophie: saknfiengiengernbei)

A tomato would describe Misaki's face by now

"Of course, my sweet kitten."

The author started to pump faster.

"Ah..haah! Nyaa!"

"Would you like me to go faster or use my mouth?"

"Nng! Y-your mouth."

Usagi somehow ripped Misaki's pants off and took off Misaki's boxers. He slowly licked the base of Misaki's erection.

"Ah..haah! Usagi-san!"

Usagi could almost see the pure bliss on his lovers face through the blindfold as he took his erection into his mouth and slowly sucked. Misaki bucked his hips once he felt this sudden action.

"AH! Nnng! Ah..haah! Usagi-san! "

With that, Usagi sucked harder. He could feel his lover close to releasing.

"Usagi-san! I'm cumming! Ahhh AHHHHHH! "

Misaki's cum filled Usagi's mouth. He swallowed the sweet yet bitter liquid.

"Ah..haah.."

"Turn around, kitten."

Misaki didn't budge. He was tired after his release. With a small growl, Usagi flipped Misaki until his was on his elbows and knees, with his ass sticking up in the air. (She didn't know if she should put elbows because of the handcuffs or not..just go with it XD)

"Hah..hah..hah"

Misaki panted, trying to catch his breath, but his breath hitched and his erection came back to life when he felt something wet circle around his entrance.

"Usagi-san! Nng! Thats enough! Please! I can't take it anymore."

Usagi pushed his tongue in his entrance, ignoring Misaki's protests.

"NNG!"

Misaki jolted a little as he did so. Usagi thrusted his tongue in and out harshly. Misaki arched his back and pushed his ass in Usagi's face more.

"Ah..haah..nyaa.."

Once Usagi's tongue left his hole, a disappointed Misaki growled.

"Eager now? Wait."

Usagi took the handcuffs off Misaki's wrists.

"Don't take off the blindfold, or else I'll have to punish you."

"Well if you put it that way, I want to take it off."

"I'll handcuff you back and leave you like that if you take it off."

"N-no nevermind."

Misaki shivers at his lovers threat.

"What would you like me to do, naughty kitten?"

"K-kiss me."

Usagi leaned down and trailed kisses across his face. He finally gave Misaki a deep heated kiss. As their lips met Misaki shoved his tongue in Usagi's mouth deepening the kiss even more. Usagi let out a deep groan showing that he was pleased with Misaki's actions. Usagi then ripped off the blindfold and looked at Misaki's lust filled eyes with pleasure. As the kiss broke Misaki let out another plea.

"F-fuck me Usagi-san..now! I can't take anymore!"

Misaki managed to sit up and push Usagi down so that he was on top. Usagi looked up at Misaki eyes widened a little, but a small smirk was across his face as he grabbed Misaki's hips.

"M-misaki?"

Misaki had an adorable pink blush spread across his cheeks as he kissed the authors neck a little. Usagi let out a couple of deep groans and low moans. After he was done kissing his neck he slowly slid down to Usagi's erection and started to lick it a little.

"Want me to mess with you here?"

_W-whats gotten into me today._ Misaki thought. Misaki smirked a little and kept licking Usagi's thick hard erection.

"Mmngh…"

Soon enough, Misaki started taking his cock in his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. Usagi's breath hitched as he watched his beautiful kitten suck him off. Misaki sucked him slow and hard that it was almost painful but pleasurable at the same time. Misaki lifted his head up for a split second to ask a question.

"D-does it feel good?"

"You… are doing… good, love…"

He went back to sucking his erection until Usagi released his thick white liquid in his lover's mouth. Right when Usagi cummed, Misaki swallowed every drop of it. It was a good yet bitter taste. Usagi let out a couple of breaths and as soon as he caught his breath he pulled Misaki up and gave him a deep passionate kiss as a 'thank you'.

"Misaki…."

Usagi whispered in the small boys ear.

"I love you."

"I-I l-l-love y-you t-too Usagi-san."

The small boy leaned in for another kiss and Usagi accepted without any hesitation. The kiss lasted for a few seconds as they pulled back they could feel each others hot breaths.

Usagi helped the younger boy position himself above his erection. Slowly, Misaki lowered himself on Usagi's erection, Usagi let out a few faint moans here and there. Misaki's hands were clutching onto Usagi's back digging in his nails, biting Usagi's shoulder to hold back his screams.

"Thrust your hips upwards."

Misaki did as he was told, slowly lifting his hips up and slowly slamming it back down. As soon as Misaki got used to this, he started to speed up the pace. Soon, those slow paced thrusts were turning into short and fast paced thrusts. Tears of pleasure rolled down Misaki's face while saliva rolled down his chin.

"You really wanted it today huh Misaki?"

Usagi thrusted his erection upwards hard into Misaki making the small boy jolt his back from the sudden movement.

"AHHHH! A-Akihiko-sama…..more...harder..please..harder.."

_Akihiko-sama? What the hell! _Misaki thought but didn't say.

Every movement that was going on became still and the only noise that could be heard was Misaki catching his breath.

"Come again? I don't think I caught that.."

"A-Akihiko-sama...please...more there..harder"

Usagi chuckled a little and stroked his kittens cheek softly and looked in to those emerald orbs that screamed lust.

"Misaki..since when did you start addressing me as Akihiko-sama? Not that I'm complaining."

He smirked at the boy on top of him still stroking his cheek softly waiting for a response from his lovely kitten.

"I-I thought you would want me to address you by your name so..I just said it..if you don't want me to I won't."

Usagi chuckled a bit at his chestnut haired lovers reply

"I don't mind. I love it when you say my name."

Usagi leaned up and kissed his emerald eyed lover with such passion and such heat it was almost _unbearable_. Misaki broke the kiss with a small whimper feeling something touch his erection.

"Ah..haaah...mmm."

Usagi was pumping him slowly content with his lovers reaction.

"Say it again for me."

With little hesitation Misaki whisper his name.

"Akihiko-sama"

Usagi smirked and chuckled a little and kissed Misaki's neck.

"Nnnnnng!"

"You seem more sensitive than usual, something wrong little kitten? ."

Misaki dug his nails in Usagi's shoulders and moaned a little.

Its true..he does seem more sensitive than usual. Usagi thought to himself as he pumped the boy faster.

I want more of him..now..I can't stand it much longer. And so, with that thought Usagi pushed Misaki down to where he was on top and started thrusting hard in the younger boy.

"AHHH! Nyaa! Haaah!"

This came as a shock to Misaki he had no idea that Usagi was about to do that. It was so good but he still wanted more from Usagi. Usagi kept thrusting in and out of the younger boy, hitting his prostate.

"Mmng! A-Akihiko..sama."

"Does it feel good kitten, or do you want more?"

"M-more."

Usagi grabbed his hips tighter but not enough to hurt the younger boy and Usagi pushed Misaki's hips towards his crotch, thrusting in hard and deep as the boy let out more cries of pleasure. Usagi grabbed the boy into a hug but kept thrusting hard, deep, and fast. It was driving Misaki insane it felt so good but it wasn't like Misaki to do this but, he was making Usagi very happy so he didn't dare back down now.

"Nnn..aaaah"

Usagi knew Misaki was close, but so was he. Misaki screamed in pure bliss as Usagi filled his insides with ecstasy.

"AHH!"

"Mmm.."

They both panted before embracing each other and fell down on the bed. Usagi, of course, whispering sweet love declaration in Misaki's ear.

"I love you so much. I love you. I love you. I love you. Your so adorable. My little kitten."

The young teen was touched and blushed a bright rouge.

"I-I love you t-too."

All of a sudden WHAM ! The door flies open and a pissed off Aikawa appears Isaka behind her.

"SENSEI, YOU HAVE THE MANUSCRIPT, RIGH-"

Aikawa and Isaka just stood there and could only look. Misaki thought, Thank god we are under the covers this time.

"Tch...Now close the door again...and knock..that'll teach you."

Aikawa sighed and knew she should have knocked but it would be common sense to lock the door. She went back out and knocked. Knock, Knock.

"One second! Misaki you can stay here if you're tired."

"Mmmm..."

Was all he could manage to say..he truly was tired after that. The author smiled and chuckled a little.

"Then go to sleep love."

Usagi pulled the covers up to Misaki shoulders uncovered himself and got dressed.

"Hurry a little will ya! Also did you finish the manuscript!"

"Yea, Yea, Yea its in my office in a locked cabinet drawer just give me a second."

He kissed his sleeping Misaki on the cheek and left the room.

**Ok..and we are done so..I hope I didn't miss to make any thoughts cursive..please tell me in reviews if I did, anyways.**

**Me and Sophie say together: Thank you so much for staying with us through this chapter more WILL be uploaded tonight so it won't take but about 40 minutes for all 4 chapters of our work to be up! Thank you!**


	2. Life of a perfect family Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so sorry about the first chapter I thought it copied and pasted it EXACTLY how I put it but it didn't and the thoughts were supposed to be cursive..I will think about changing that but, whats the point you kinda already read it :/ but I'll think of doing it for future readers...any who hope you enjoy the second chapter me and Sophie made c:. Also I am sorry this is so short but more WILL be posted tonight or I will try..finals are coming up and I'm working hard c: anyways ENJOY!**

** \- with love Miranda. 3**

**One hour later**

Misaki opened his eyes slowly. He was still in bed from the "activity" that happened early that morning. He shivered a bit. Soon after he heard the door open slowly.

"Huh? Who is it? "

He said sitting up to rub his eyes.

"Oh you're awake."

Usagi said with a smile

"Just came to check on you."

"Why? I'm fine. I was just sleeping. Did I do something in my sleep that worried you?"

"No I just wanted to check. Misaki, You never know what could happen."

He said with a chuckle. _What does he mean by tha-_

"OW!"

Usagi laughed but covered his mouth he didn't want to laugh at his kittens pain but this "certain" pain he could.

"Like that, want some help, kitten?"

Misaki laid back down. Usagi looking at him confused.

"N-no just give me a minute."

The author smiled understanding what his kitten was doing.

"Ok."

Usagi went to lay down next to him rubbing his thigh. Since he was still naked he couldn't refuse touching him a little but he wouldn't attack him even though he had the perfect opportunity, his kitten was in pain from the last time he might hurt the kitten worse if he attacked him again and the was something he didn't want to do.

"Mmmm..that actually helps a little."

Usagi smiled, at least he was helping his kitten this time.

"J-just don't start again…please."

"Didn't plan too..I know it would hurt you more and I would _never_ want to hurt you just for fun kitten. Is there anything else I can do to help you?"

Misaki whimpered he wanted something but after hearing that he didn't want to ask for it. The author frowned a bit.

"Hmm? Why is my kitten whimpering? Does it feel good or is something wrong?"

"N-nothings wrong. I just.."

"What?"

"C-could..you kiss my neck, please?"

Usagi smiled and did what he was asked but paused to say something.

"Misaki..are you trying to seduce me? Do you actually want it again?"

"No..mmm..I just wanted this..is that ok?"

"Of course it is my adorable kitten."

Usagi continued to kiss his kittens neck. Misaki let out a couple of deep breaths and relaxed while his lover kept kissing his neck and rubbing his hand up and down his thighs.

"Mmm."

"You taste so good Misaki."

Misaki shivers a little at the touch as Usagi bites his neck softly.

"Ok..I think thats enough kitten."

Usagi stops what he was doing as Misaki lets out a whimper.

"Aww..didn't want me to stop kitten? Sorry but its for your own good."

Usagi chuckles a little and kisses Misaki on the forehead sweetly.

"U-Usagi-san are you hungry? I forgot to cook breakfast today, I'm sorry."

Usagi chuckles again.

"Its ok I'm not that hungry but you should cook anyway for yourself."

"Ok...and no, I'll make you something too."

"Ok..call me when its ready I have work to do."

Misaki smiles and sits up and his pain is gone.

"Ok."

After Misaki gets dressed they both walk out of the bedroom as Usagi goes into his office and Misaki goes to the kitchen.


	3. Life of a perfect family Chapter 3

_**Lol ok guys I messed with this a bit and put a bit of me and Sophie's reactions in this as we were writing it some are true and some aren't anyways its funny, or rather I hope lol anyways enjoy this story this is going to be a loooooong story so long lol anyways lets get it on shall we? ****Sophie: wow that sounded wrong. Me: Well XD yeah your right lol what was I thinking anyways lets read? Sophie: Yeah better XD. Me: XD**_

**2 Weeks Later**

**Misaki woke up in warm arms. He suddenly got the urge to throw up last nights dinner. Misaki somehow got out of Usagi's grip without waking him and ran to the bathroom. Usagi woke up due to two reasons: **

**One, Misaki was not in his arms. Two, he heard the sound of someone vomiting.**

"**Misaki?"**

**He said as he got up and went to the bathroom. To his surprise the door was unlocked and opened with ease. As he walked in he saw Misaki hovering his head over the toilet bowl clutching his stomach a bit.**

"**Ugh...ow..hurts."**

**Misaki managed to say before vommiting again. Usagi walked over to him and held his hair back with one hand and rubbing his back with the other, comforting him.**

"**T-thank you."**

**He said when he was finally done. **

"**Are you sick?"**

**Usagi felt his head, he didn't feel like he had a fever.**

"**Doesn't feel like it….hmmm."**

**He stood there and pondered what could be wrong with his lover as Misaki brushed his teeth.**

"**I probably just have one of those colds that doesn't involve a fever. I'll be fine once I get something else in my system and hope it stays down."**

**Usagi still stood there pondering, he heard his kitten just fine but..there was a worried tone in his voice and Usagi knew something was up.**

"**Misaki..how long have you been hiding this from me?"**

**Misaki froze.**

"**W-what? I don't know what yo-"**

**Usagi became mad, he didn't like seeing his kitten lie, and over the littlest things too.**

"**Misaki! Don't lie to me! How long have you been hiding this from me?"**

**Misaki stiffened and started to speak,**

"**I-I…." **

_***A/N MOODSWING ALERT WE (me and Sophie) ARE ****NOT**** DOING THIS FOR NO REASON KEEP IT IN MIND c: TY***_** Misaki started weeping. He didn't know why but he became saddened at his lover who was obviously angry with him. Usagi immediately felt bad when he saw his lovers tears but also confused. Misaki wouldn't usually cry when Usagi bellowed at his lover for lying.**

"**M-Misaki.."**

**Utter worry was in the author's voice as he watched his lover weeping uncontrollably. Usagi froze in place and just stared..he didn't mean to make Misaki cry..and he looked back at what just happened, he did shout rather loud. About two minutes passed as Misaki's weeping continued, Usagi still frozen in place **_**(Sophie while I wrote this: wow much help Usagi...such care XD)**_** regretting what he did, until finally he snapped out of it and ran over and hugged Misaki. **_**(Sophie: finally.)**_

"**Love, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry.."**

**Misaki calmed himself and wrapped his arms around Usagi accepting his warmth within the hug.**

"**I-its ok..I'm sorry I made you worry.."**

**"I didn't mean to shout at you, love. But can you please tell the truth?"**

**Misaki hesitated a bit but nodded. He nuzzled in Usagi's chest, purring softly. This lasted for a good 3 minutes before they had to part.**

"**I haven't been hiding it long..its only been about 8 days….I'm sorry..I just didn't want to trouble you."**

**Usagi let out a sigh and pulled Misaki into another warm hug as they gently fell to the floor. Misaki blushed and looked up at Usagi angrily **_**(Sophie: Wait what? o.o Me: Shush child..just wait.. )**_** when he looked down and saw his kittens face, he was confused.**

"**What's wrong kitten?"**

"**That hurt." **

"**Huh?"**

"**My foot.."**

**Usagi looked down at Misaki's sort of twisted foot that was unfolded slowly. **_**(Sophie: OH XD. Me: =^.^= Yea.)**_

"**Sorry kitten."**

"**Its ok."**

**His kitten smiled once again and so did Usagi.**

_**Sophie: Ok we are finally done! =^.^= awesome work partner.**_

_**Miranda (Me): Yeah =^.^= you too.**_

_**Both at same time: But its not over yet please stay for chapter 4 for this loooong story there is probably going to be over 30 chapters or more lol anyways STAY TOONED! *****we both look at each other and smile brightly* =^.^= *high fives* ****Nice teamwork buddy!**_


	4. Life of a perfect family Chapter 4

_**Hey guys just wanted everyone to know all of this isn't going to end in a time skip (by now I think most of you know why we are doing this lol) anyways I don't think the next is going to have a time skip. Sophie: Who says o.o Me: XD I'm just saying I know how much you like time jumping though but we can't jump skip through the- Sophie: DON'T RUIN IT!. Me: *covers mouth* Oops thanks for stopping me. Sophie: Lol. Me: We can't keep time skipping though...you know what lets just upload this and not fill the thing with our chatting XD. Sophie yea. ENJOY!**_

**2 Hours Later**

_**(Just wanna say the 5 plate thing was Sophie's idea XD Sophie: XD)**_

**Usagi stared at Misaki, who had just made 5 plates for himself. Yet, after he ate them all, he was whining on how hungry he was.**

**"You **_**JUST**_** ate 5 plates of food and you want more?"**

**"Are you saying I'm fat?"**

**Misaki pouted.**

**"No, I'm just amazed on how you still want **_**MORE**_** food."**

**"Well sorry for being hungry."**

"**Misaki..umm...I know you're hungry but thats a little bit too much kitten."**

"**I guess you're right..ok, I wont eat anymore then."**

"**Misaki..if you want more..eat more..just don't go overboard. "**

"**No, I'm ok."**

_**(I think it was from this point on I worked by myself because Sophie had to go to sleep but I'm not sure it was HERE but its somewhere near here. Sophie: WELL sorry for wanting sleep XD)**_

**Usagi frowned he didn't mean to make Misaki stop eating if he was hungry but he just wanted to say it was a little too much for his kitten..something was very different..and Usagi noticed this. **_**Maybe he is just going through a weird phase? **_**He thought. **_**Maybe I should just give him some time. **_**Misaki walked over to Usagi, who was sitting on the couch and sat on the couch beside him and then laid in his lap. Usagi chuckled as he looked down from his book at the boy.**

"**Hehe..what's so funny?"**

"**Oh nothing, it's just rare for you to do this sort of thing."**

"**I just thought it would be nice to do what you want for once."**

"**Haha thank you kitten."**

"**Mhm."**

**Misaki shifted his head to the tv and watched some of the news while Usagi read a book.**

"**Aww its gonna rain in a couple of days.."**

"**Hmm? Whats wrong with that? I like the rain...sometimes that is."**

"**Huuh? You're weird haha I don't know anyone that likes the rain."**

**Usagi chuckled at his kittens comment and went back to reading his book rubbing Misaki's head as well while he watched tv. Soon Misaki got bored with the news and switched it to a comedy show and started laughing.**

"**Pfft..haha!"_ (this is Usagi's laugh btw)_**

**Usagi looked down from his book and laughed at Misaki.**

"**W-what?"**

"**Your laugh is so cute."**

**Misaki blushed and smiled. Usagi smiled back for a moment and went back to his book. Misaki continued to watch his shows until he got bored and changed it to reality tv. Usagi started to rub Misaki's side as he read his book and his kitten watched tv.**

"**Mmm.."**

**Usagi chuckled a little content with his kittens reactions. Usagi stopped doing this after a couple of minutes and Misaki shivered soon after that and groaned a bit biting his lower lip.**

"**Hmm?"**

**Usagi never took his eyes off of his book.**

"**N-nothing."**

**Little did Usagi know Misaki was rubbing the bulge in his pants. Misaki's bottom lip was starting to swell a little from biting it. After a few minutes Misaki checked to make sure Usagi wasn't watching this whole time and was just being quiet, and he wasn't..he was actually still reading his book. After another minute Misaki unzipped his pants slowly making sure Usagi didn't hear. He started pumping his member slowly making sure there was no squishy sounds. He kept checking ever so often to make sure Usagi wasn't looking..and he wasn't and then Misaki realized something..how was he going to hide himself from cumming? He didn't want to exactly keep it a secret..he wanted Usagi to find out but what if he didn't and Misaki came..Usagi would attack him then and he would be too tired to continue so he decided to get his attention. **_**Ok..calm down.**_** Misaki thought as he started to pump his member faster not fast enough to where it would make squishy noises but fast enough to make Misaki give out a faint moan.**

"**Ah..Usagi-san."**

**He moaned his lovers name as Usagi looked down from his book. He looked at his lovers face which was stained with a red glow, and then down at the gripped member. His eyes widened but soon went back to they way they were as he smirked.**

"**Mmm..Usagi-san."**

**He moaned again, eyes filled with lust as Usagi just sat there and watched his kitten play with himself.**

"**What a pretty sight this is."**

**Misaki stopped pumping himself and leaned up and kissed his violet eyed lover and then moved to a different position to where Misaki was straddling his lap. Usagi chuckled at his kittens sudden movements.**

"**Well, well, well, looks like I have a naughty kitten to take care of."**

**He said smirking.**

"**N-no...I want to take care of you first."**

"**Hmm?"**

**He said stroking his kittens cheek not sure what his kitten meant by that. Misaki slowly undid Usagi's shirt and started kissing his neck and slowly went down from there. Usagi started releasing slight moans. He wasn't planning on messing with his kitten tonight but he still didn't hesitate and decided to let his kitten hear his voice for once. Misaki unzipped his lovers pants and slid down onto the floor until he was on his knees. Misaki then, pulled Usagi's length out and started pumping it at the base and licking the tip.**

"**Mmm..fuck..ah..haah."**

"**Noisy today are we? Hehe..."**

**Misaki chuckled a bit and started licking the tip some more and then all over.**

"**Hmm..I think...aaah…...I like bold Misaki."**

**As Misaki kept licking, Usagi relaxed and tilted his head back on the couch enjoying his kittens licking. **_**Yea that's it.**_** Misaki thought._ Get relaxed and let down your guard._ Misaki felt Usagi relax some more and then stopped licking and gave him his mouth.**

"**AH! Fuck. Ah...haaaah."**

**Misaki chuckled a bit as he sucked hard on Usagi's erection. Usagi stiffened back a little at the sudden change of pleasure. He grabbed Misaki's hair and forced his whole length in.**

"**Mmph!"**

**Hearing his kitten Usagi immediately let go as he kitten lifted his head up and coughed a little. Usagi laughed a bit.**

"**Too much for you to handle, kitten?"**

**All Misaki did was nod a little and coughed again. Usagi chuckled again. Misaki started to suck again after he stopped coughing.**

"**Mmm...good..ah...kitten."**

**Usagi said relaxing. Misaki kept bobbing his head up and down slowly but after sometime he went faster, and faster making Usagi jolt once or twice.**

_**(I think Sophie is back here)**_

"**Aaah..fuck..you're doing….ahh...so good….mmm….my sweet kitty."**

**Misaki loved every inch of that erection in his mouth as he kept going faster and licking up all of the pre cum that leaked out. Usagi leaned back and relax himself and kept moaning at the young boy under him. **

"**Mmm..aahh….good kitty."**

**Usagi ran one of his hands through the boys hair and pulled Misaki's head deeper, making sure not to choke his kitten. After a couple more minutes of this Usagi was reaching his peak from his kittens hot mouth surrounding his large erection. Usagi gripped Misaki's hair, indicating he is close. Misaki got the message and sucked harder until he felt the hot liquid in his mouth. Misaki lifted his head and swallowed whatever he had in his mouth and went back to lick the extra cum.**

"**Mmmmh..good kitten."**

**When Misaki was done sucking up the rest of the cum he lifted his head and started panted heavily. Usagi chuckled a bit at his kitten and ruffled his hair a little because he was tired from the sudden release he didn't have the energy to do it with full force. **

"**Is my kitten ready now?"**

"**N-no I don't really feel well..I just wanted to do it to you for once."**

**Misaki smiled at his lover and laid on his lap relaxing. **

"**You're just the cutest thing."**

_**Me: It...has...been done...**_

_**Sophie: XD yeah...hope this will be enough for now.**_

_**Me: *gets nervous* I'm sorry ok this is all I had I uploaded all of this on the same night its not my fault ok we try so hard and...and...and..*faints***_

_**Sophie: o.o...umm...ok then...anyways..XD hope you like this so far this is all we had so Miranda uploaded all of this in one night for you guys lol.**_

_**Me: *Wakes back up* I have something to say! In a week on Monday I wont be uploading often because I'm gonna be doing finals and I'm behind a bit as it is and I'm so scared...I really am...so anyways...please review I wanted to make you guys really happy. OH! Also in the first week of May or so I won't upload because I'm going to California to visit one of my mom high school friends that she hasn't seen in YEARS anyways..I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Sophie: Bye guys!**_

_**Me: Bye!**_


	5. Everything is good!

**Hey guys! Awesome news! Sophie and I are back together and in action once again sorry for the little scare :c. But we are more of besties than we were before c: but I will still need a little help and some ides because she kinda gave up on that story I'm really sorry but without her by my side I have no ideas :c Got any?**


End file.
